femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pam Nunan (Bones)
Pam Nunan (Jennifer Hasty) was a villainess from "The Wannabe in the Weeds," the penultimate episode of Bones' third season (airdate May 12, 2008). Introduction Pam Nunan was introduced as a client of Tommy Sour, an aspiring singer who was found deceased weeks after performing. She was given the nickname "Fat Pam," though during her interview with Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, Pam stated that Tommy saw how beautiful she was, and even claimed that Tommy wanted to marry her. During the interview, Pam had a scrapbook consisting of pictures of Tommy that she had taken, though Booth was quick to notice that Pam took them from a distance, with Pam claiming that Tommy was shy. Dr. Lance Sweets joined Brennan in watching Booth's interrogation of Pam from outside the room, as Pam was a suspect in Tommy's murder. She claimed that she was phoning her parents regarding wedding plans for Tommy, and when she began crying over Tommy, she was comforted by Booth, who placed her hand on Pam's shoulder. Reveal & Death Sweets expressed worry when Booth touched Pam, as he had his suspicions regarding Pam's instability. He revealed early in the episode that Pam had delusions that she was more overweight than she was, and following the interrogation, Pam's psychotic demeanor revealed itself when she was shown following Booth as he and Brennan were confronting club owners Jerry Lincoln and Chris Calabasa. The delusional villainess took pictures of Booth with her camera, just as she did with Tommy, marking the reveal that Pam had ben stalking Tommy as well. Pam later met Booth after she called him with claims of having information on Tommy, only to instead give him a pair of socks as a gift and ask him to go to a Washington Capitals game with him. Regarding her access to Booth's number, Pam stated that his office got her through after she claimed to be Booth's mother, and she asked Booth if Brennan was his girlfriend. In addition, Pam continued to claim that she and Tommy were together, referring to Tommy as her old flame and telling Booth that she was drawn to him because of his dedication to his job. As it turned out, Tommy's killer was his neighbor, Adam Matthews, who killed Tommy due to his singing disturbing him. In the final scenes of the episode, Pam returned to the club, where the group was watching Brennan sing Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," when she suddenly pulled out a gun and called out to Booth before shooting him (non-fatally). As she was shooting Booth, the evil Pam insisted that her actions were for her and Booth, and while she expressed shock over shooting booth, the maniacal villainess glared at Brennan and made an attempt to kill her. At that moment, however, Brennan pulled out Booth's gun and shot Pam in her neck, killing her instantly. Trivia *Jennifer Hasty later played psychotic villainess Samantha Malcolm on Criminal Minds. Gallery Pam Nunan 2.jpg Pam Nunan 3.jpg Pam Shooting Booth.gif|The deranged Pam shooting Seeley Booth Pam Nunan Deceased.jpg|Pam after being shot and killed by Temperance Brennan Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot